


The Fox On the Hill

by OperationSnowfall



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperationSnowfall/pseuds/OperationSnowfall
Summary: A old friend ask for a large favor.





	The Fox On the Hill

The phone rang breaking the silence. Its sudden melody chimed through the hovel. My ears perked at the familiar sound of my past ringing. A long since dead piece erupting into the darkness. If only I knew.

I found it in the chest of drawers in the kitchen. Slight dusty had covered its white exterior. Its screen light up with that familiar picture of a golden badge. The letters ZBI the only indicator on it.

I stared at it for a moment. Not knowing what to do. I finally took my claw and drug the green circle over. Almost as if some long-lost reflex activating without my thoughts, to atleast any i was aware of. 

“....” my throat was suddenly dry. I just held the box to my ear.

A voice cleared and that familiar voice came through. I’d heard it so much, my past, my dreams, it all rang with that voice at once of what it could mean for my future

“Nick…” a second of hesitation. He never hesitated. “It’s Jack. It’s been...awhile. How are you?”

Ha, small talk. He was never one for social calls. Or small talk. Or hesitation, must be wanting to pick his words just right or was just getting emotional. 

“I’m go….im alive Jack” I knew he was beyond believing I was just living a care free happy life. 

“I need a favor my friend” Of course he did why else call.

“I don’t know what help I could be to you anymore”

“Enough with the self-pity officer. I have a... boy here. Troubled youth regular young Wilde..” jokes he was making a joke? “...I need someone to watch him while I find him a perminate home… I’d prefer not to put him in the system. It be a personal favor” 

This was…. a lot. A lot out of nowhere. My head felt confused and crowded with questions. I didn’t know where to begin. My mouth did though. 

“Since when did your care about children?”

“I work for the ZCPA now. Retirement job. The child is...close.” There he was again with holding something. I was used to that from him, secrets and shadows. He never was flustered though. Never one to be caught off guard, unprepared.

“I... I’m no foster parent. I don’t even know why you would think of me. I’m no father. “

“I know someone who knew you would be a great one.”

My mouth hung open, my words lost in my throat. How dare he use her to...to blackmail me. He knew us better than any mammal and he uses her to get to me. 

“H... how dare you use her to get to me you son of a …”

I was cut off by his voice again. “Nick stop. We both know she thought you would be a great father…look it will just be for a week or two, put him to work. You live so far from the city, so even if he wanted to get in trouble he couldn’t” 

My mouth was dry, my mind being clouded by talking about her and the request being put in front of me. The memories of lilacs and dust of an office filled my nostrils. “Fine…but only for a week. And if you try to hustle me Jack I will have your hide” I said as my eyes searched the teal wall looking at distant memory’s.  
“Ha of course I know who I’m talking to. We just got off the interstate be there in a half hour” and then the phone went silent not giving me a chance to even back out if I wanted. Of course, he was already close. He was always one to ask for forgiveness not permission.  
I spent the half hour getting the synthetic wool blankets down from the hall closet and putting them down on the couch along with some spare pillows. ‘It wasn’t much but it will have to do’ I said to myself.  
There was a honk as he saw a black two door car pull up the drive. Its medium sized mammal frame hardly seemed like something a mammal his size needed but he always was one for his toys. It came to a stop in front of me as I sat on the wooden love seat hanging from the porch.  
The door closest to me opened and out stepped a grey and black striped rabbit. His ears stood straight up as they almost always. He had said that it was so he was never caught off guard, but I think it was just so he could keep his own mask up and not show emotion in them. He wore his signature black suit. Even I in my limited fashion since knew it was expensive, as were all his cloths. As he turned I noticed that the shirt under was a light pastel blue, color, that was something rare in him. Time must take some effect on him. As his gaze meet mine his blue eyes were mostly dilated, as they often were, but I could see fatigue, loneliness and compassion in them. The latter was new. I had known this rabbit for what felt like a lifetime and for one of us it was.  
Our gaze at each other communicated all the words we males find hard to say. How I was glad to see him, a face from the past in the fur. How he to missed me as well. I stood finally and walked the short distance to him and shook his paw. It still felt small in mine but I knew that it was much stronger than mine, especially in my current state.  
“Rosco come on out.” He spook into the car still not breaking eye contact. The other door opened after a second of hesitation and out stepped a young bobcat. His cream-colored fur spotted with black dots. He wore a balk hoodie that was atleast 2 sizes too big for him and khaki shorts that were also not his size and had a slight drag to them. On one of his pointed ears he wore two golden hoop earrings. His yellow feline eyes meet mine and I recognized the gleam in them. It was one of defiance and arrogance. 

Hey everyone im back with another headcannon that has been rolling around up there. This may or may not be in the same universe as the rest of my story 


End file.
